


Your Lipstick Stains My Lips

by mmiles



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris in a skirt, Boris with makeup on, M/M, Underage Drinking, one sad scene and then its just pure fluff and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: Theo looked at Boris for a long time before sighing and placing his bottle down and turning his body towards Boris’. He fiddled with his hands for a minute before he said something.‘Someone told me that you wear girl clothes and makeup. Is that true?’
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Your Lipstick Stains My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> boris is not trans in this. just a simple boy who likes to wear clothes that are apparently meant for "girls" only and makeup.

**i**

Theo had known Boris for about three months now and thought of him as a best friend and could confidently say that Boris thought of him as one as well.

Theo was looking through his locker one morning at school when a boy with curly dark brown hair walked up to him. Theo recognised him as someone from his art class and blinked up at him. It was a rare occasion that anyone but Boris talks to him.

‘You friends with Boris, yeah?’ he asked, his voice dripping with a thick British accent.

‘Yeah, why?’ Theo asked, shutting his locker and shifting one the straps of his bag on his shoulder.

‘Better keep away from him, mate. He’s a weird one.’

Theo blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘weird? Weird how?’

Hes always known that Boris was a little strange and out of the ordinary. But wasn’t everyone?

The boy leaned in close and whispered, his lips pulled in disgust. ‘he likes to wear girls clothes and put makeup on. He’s a freak.’

Theo was shocked at this new information and wasn’t sure what to do with it. In the whole three months of knowing Boris, not once has Theo seen him with any makeup on his face or dressed in girl clothes.

He smiled tightly at the boy in front of him and walked away without a word, his mind buzzing with questions. He thought about what the boy said all day and was more quiet than usual, which worried and confused Boris.

Theo found himself imagining once during class what Boris would look like with his face done up all prettily. Would he be wearing a skirt too? He wondered that if he ever saw Boris like that, how would he react? He knew people frowned down at that sort of stuff and it was weird, wasn’t it? A boy in girls clothes and makeup. But Theo didn’t find it weird at all, he actually found himself blushing at the thought of Boris in a skirt.

He needed some time to figure his feelings out about this whole thing. If it was even true.

**ii**

Boris could tell something was on Theo’s mind and was beginning to feel worried. He glanced over at the boy sitting next to him on the couch and sipped from his bottle of beer.

‘What is it?’ he asked.

Theo blinked and snapped his head towards Boris. He had a strange look in his eyes when he looked at Boris. But it was unreadable.

‘Nothing,’ he shook his head and sipped from his own bottle of beer.

Boris sighed and placed his half empty bottle on the ground and shifted his body towards Theo.

‘No, something is wrong. Tell me.’

Theo looked at Boris for a long time before sighing and placing his bottle down and turning his body towards Boris’. He fiddled with his hands for a minute before he said something.

‘Someone told me that you wear girls clothes and makeup. Is that true?’

Boris froze. He face went white as a sheet of paper and his eyes were wide and full of fear. He stared at Theo and swallowed loudly, nodding his head slowly.

Theo took in a breath. ‘why?’

Boris looked down at his shaky hands. ‘I-Is true that I wear g-girl clothes and put makeup on. B-But I only do that cause –‘ he released a shaky breath. ‘th-they make me feel nice and… pretty,’ he mumbled timidly, cheeks red.

Theo’s long silence must’ve worried Boris because when he spoke again it sounded like he was crying. All choked up and shaky.

‘I’m sorry, Theo. Am so sorry –‘ he released a sob. ‘I u-understand if you don’t want to b-be f-friends with me anymore.’

Theo’s eyes stung with tears as he rushed to say, ‘no no no, that’s not it! I still want to be friends with you. Hey – look at me.’

With great reluctance, Boris lifted his head up and met Theo’s eyes with his own watery and red ones, his bottom lip shaking. Theo wasn’t sure he had ever seen the usually laughing and smiling boy like this before and reached forward to cup Boris’ cheeks.

‘Boris, I don’t fucking care what you wear or what you put on your face. I just want to you to be happy, that’s all I care about. Boris –‘

Boris was now releasing sob after sob as he pulled Theo into a tight hug, burring his face in Theo’s shoulder. Theo sniffed and rubbed at Boris’ back.

Later that night as the two laid in Theo’s small bed, his back towards Boris with Boris’ arm over Theo’s waist, Theo asked.

‘So, are you like… what’s it called? Transgender?’

‘Nah, still identify as boy. Just like wearing what people like to think as clothes only meant for girls. Plus makeup is just fun to use,’ Boris answered, rubbing the tip of his cold nose against the back of Theo’s neck.

‘Fair enough.’

**iii**

Boris had started to wear more skirts and cute crop tops around Theo more after that. Or just cute clothing in general. He even started wearing makeup on his face. Just last week Boris came over with black eyeliner on his lids and his lips stained a pretty red. Theo thought he looked beautiful.

Every time he saw Boris in a skirt, he cheeks would flush and something warm would pass through him. It confused the hell out of him.

That day, Boris came over with a stuffed bag that had what looked like stolen makeup. Theo assumed it was stolen because there is no way Boris brought all that. Theo was sitting in bed, waiting for Boris to return when he said that he had to go pick something up from home.

Boris bursted into his room with a wide grin and announced, ‘Potter, want you to try and do my makeup!’

‘Huh? Why?’

Boris rushed over towards him, his skirt fluttering around his thighs and sat down next to a blushing Theo. He placed the stuffed bag in Theo’s arms and grinned at him.

‘Because I think it would be funny, no? See you how bad you are, Ha!’

Theo huffed and rolled his eyes, punching Boris in the arm. He grabbed the makeup bag and unzipped it as Boris shifted in front of him and crossed his legs. Theo looked inside the bag with confusion written all over his face before he picked up what he hoped was foundation and a black sponge.

‘Where did you even get all this? Is it stolen?’ Theo asked as he placed a generous amount of foundation on the sponge.

‘No!’ protested Boris. ‘well… maybe, but only because makeup is fucking expensive!’

Theo laughed and made sure that the foundation was blended nicely before looking back down at the bag, his hand hovering over it with uncertainty.

‘This,’ Boris said and pointed to a circular compacter with the words “face powder” written on the front.

‘I want to paint my nails,’ Boris said offhandedly as Theo brushed the powder all over Boris’ face with a brush.

Theo hummed and imagined Boris’ nails painted in nail polish. ‘what colour?’

‘Am not sure. So many different colours to choose from, Potter! Hard decision.’

Theo laughed and carefully closed the compacter and looked back down at the bag until Boris pointed to a tube of mascara.

‘What if I accidentally poke your eye out?’ Theo stressed as he unscrewed the tube open.

Boris waved him off with a, “pah!”. ‘You will not poke my eye out, Potter! I trust you.’

Theo felt warm at Boris’ last words and smiled slightly as he lifted the mascara wand up to Boris’ eyes and carefully brushed his already long eyelashes. He watched with amazement as his lashes became even longer with each stroke of mascara.

‘Ah, see! No eyeball being poked out!’

Theo rolled his eyes. ‘shut up.’

He picked up a small tube of eyeliner that looked more like a pen then something used for makeup. Boris’ eyes fluttered closed as Theo put on eyeliner with a shaky hand.

‘You can apparently get different eyeliner colours. What colour you think I should get?’ Boris asked, laughing at the curse Theo released.

Theo thought about it as he used his finger to fix the eyeliner.

‘Pink maybe, or even blue. I think you might look good in red as well.’

He pulled his hand back and capped the eyeliner pen. Boris eyes fluttered open and he hummed.

‘Pink, blue and red. Got it,’ he grinned at Theo who blushed and grabbed a random tube of lipstick.

He was secretly excited to see Boris in coloured eyeliner.

**iv**

Theo was at the shops and was feeling overwhelmed as he stood in front of the many different colours of nail polish. Boris had said after school that he had to do something and that he’ll see Theo at home. Home being Theo’s house, of course.

It was a rare chance for the two of them to be without the other for a long time but it gave Theo enough time to pop down to the shop and buy ( _steal_ ) some nail polish for Boris.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this. Maybe it was the fact that Boris had been complaining nonstop about painting his nails, or maybe it was the fact that Theo secretly loves the bright smile and the shine in Boris’ eyes when he’s happy.

Either way he was here and feeling overwhelmed.

What colour would Boris even get for himself? He said multiple times that even he didn’t know so how was Theo suppose to know?

‘Excuse me? Do you need some help?’

Theo jumped and faced the woman now standing next to him with a kind smile. She was dressed in the stores work uniform, telling Theo that she worked here.

‘No, thank you. Just looking,’ Theo muttered and pushed his glasses up.

‘Buying some nail polish for your girlfriend?’ she continued in a cheery voice.

Theo mentally groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes and muttered out a, ‘something like that.’

The worker took Theo’s closed off attitude to stop asking questions and just leave him alone. Theo released a relived breath and quickly looked around him before snatching some nail polish and stuffing it in his pockets and rushed out of the store.

Boris was laying on his bed when he got home, dressed in a black skirt and a white crop top with cute frills at the end. His eyelids were coloured in a what Boris had once said was a “natural” look. His eyelashes looked longer with the mascara and his lips were painted a darkish red.

He looked beautiful.

‘Ah, there you are Potter! Was wondering if you had died or something,’ he laughed and sat up in bed.

‘Shut up,’ grumbled Theo and he walked over and sat next to Boris.

Boris punched Theo’s thigh. ‘so, where were you?’

‘Hold out your hands and close your eyes,’ Theo said, turning towards Boris.

‘Eh? Why?’

Theo rolled his eyes and punched Boris’ shoulder. ‘just do it.’

Boris sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. ‘okay, okay.’ he cupped his hands together.

Theo digs through his pockets and takes out all the nail polish and placed them in Boris’ hands, the glass clinking loudly together.

‘Okay… open,’ Theo suddenly felt nervous as he raised a hand up to nibble at his nails.

Boris opened his eyes and gasped softly as he stared at all the different colours with wide eyes. Theo’s cheeks warmed as he cleared his throat.

‘You said you wanted nail polish,’ he said dumbly, face warm.

Boris carefully placed the nail polish down to the side before pulling Theo into a hug. Theo was shocked at first, his heart pounding in his chest, but he hugged back.

‘Thank you. For everything,’ Boris whispered.

Theo shook his head and buried his face in Boris’ neck, breathing in deeply. Boris pulled back slightly and looked into Theo’s eyes. He slowly leaned in closer and tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes flicking between Theo’s eyes and his lips.

Theo swallowed and moved forward, placing his lips on Boris’ clumsily. Boris kissed back and brought a hand up to the back of Theo’s neck and they kissed softly in the comfort of Theo’s room.

Boris smiled when they pulled back, his cheeks red. He glanced down at Theo’s lips and chuckled softly, raising a hand to wipe a thumb along Theo’s lips.

‘Lipstick,’ he said and Theo nodded slightly, feeling breathless and warm.

Boris’ smile turned pleased and he turned towards the nail polish.

‘Help me put it on,’ he said and grabbed one of the colours.

Theo, of course, said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing a lot of edits with finn with eyeliner on twitter and got inspired at 3 in the morning


End file.
